Conventionally in this field, a micro movement device using a piezoelectric element (See Patent Document 1 below.), a micro manipulator using a driving force generator due to the piezoelectric element (See Patent Document 2 below.), and a microinjection device using the driving force generator due to the piezoelectric element (See Patent Document 3 below.) have been proposed. Furthermore, a method of piercing a membrane has been proposed (See Patent Document 4 below.). The method comprises the steps of bringing a membrane denaturing material, which undergoes a membrane denaturation reaction induced by a stimulus, into contact with a part of a membrane to be pierced or close thereto; stimulating the membrane denaturing material so as to denature the membrane; and piercing the membrane by using a membrane breaking material. Moreover, a microinjection device using a micropipette having a bent tip in a container such as a petri dish has been proposed. (See Patent Document 5 below.) In addition, a micro instrument for a micro manipulator comprising a micro instrument body having a fine edge at the tip on a processing side and a vibration means to give a vibration in the direction perpendicular to the axis of the micro instrument body has been proposed (See Patent Document 6 below.).
[Patent document 1]Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-299785.
[Patent document 2]Japanese Patent Publication No. 02-269583.
[Patent document 3]Japanese Patent Publication No. 03-119989.
[Patent document 4]WO 01/019953.
[Patent document 5]Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-125750.
[Patent document 6]Japanese Patent Publication No. 06-090770.